jeuxdystopiquesfandomcom-20200214-history
Earthvision Battle Royale 2033
The Earthvision Battle Royal 2033, also known as the EBR 2033, Earthvision 2033, or more Austria 2033, was the 18th edition of the annual Battle Royale contest that took place in country. A total of 193 nations took part and sent one citizen to this event. The Earthvision consisted of four semi-finals, each taking place 24 hours after the start of the preceding, with the first starting on June 12th and the last starting on June 15th. The host nation, Austria, was the winning nation of the 2032 edition the previous year, which meant that they automatically qualified to the Grand Final for this year's edition. This was the second time Austria won the Battle Royale, becoming the second country in Earthvision history to win the Battle Royale more than once, after Cambodia, and the first country to win the event back-to-back. The other 192 nations were drawn randomly into pots - regardless of country location - and distributed into the four semi finals. There, each citizen would compete in a fight to the death until 12 remain (11 in semi-final 4). The qualifiers from each semi-final would then be rescued from the arena and a certain amount of days later would make up the 48 (including the host nation) in the Grand Final. Each nation was allowed to pick their citizen in any way they choose, as long as they were picked before March 11th. The winner of this edition was Ilma Zuteliene of Lithuania. During the EO created extreme blizzard, she out-survived the two others in the top 3, which were Turkey and Saint Lucia. Indonesia and Papua New Guinea rounded out the top 5. Host nation Austria, eager to win a third time in a row, were disappointed when their citizen Emelie only managed to finish 18th place with no kills. Coincidentally, Ilma also received no kills to her name (at least during the Grand Final), becoming the first person to win the Earthvision without having to kill someone. Arena Unlike the previous year when they hosted it at different events all around the country, Austria chose a single Arena this year. It was the Gail Valley are in the Tyrol region of south Austria. It included a huge, sweeping river, many forests, hills, and the Gailtaler Mountain. Austria didn't expect to host the country for a second time in a row, so they admitted that the Arena for 2033 would be very similar to the Arenas they used in 2032, due to them not having that much of a varied natural landscape and using it all for the 2032 edition. Format and Rules The draw to determine which nation would compete in which semifinal as well as the pod number for the host country took place in for the second year in a row in Vienna, Austria, December 9th of 2032. Austria was selected to start on Pod 33. Each competing nation had to declare their intent to join by December 1st, and declare their competing citizen by March 11, 2033. Most countries picked their citizen through an internal selection. These are done when the governments hold a nationally televised lottery where citizens are assigned a set of numbers, and are chosen if their numbers are picked. There are millions of cases each year where people try to volunteer for to be their nation's citizen. In this situation, the volunteers are given as many lottery numbers as they can buy (in some countries they cost as little as $2, while in bigger countries like the US, Russia, Australia, etc. prices can go up to $1000 each), so the chances one of their number combinations is picked goes up. Though the vast majority of citizens picked embrace their fate and their chance to take part in this romanticized gladiator-style event, most governments dispatch thousands of personnel across their country so that they can reach their chosen citizen within minutes of being selected, just in case one tries to run away. In the meantime, citizen's are usually invited to multiple locations across the globe as to promote themselves and their country, create alliances, and get sponsors. While there are tens to hundreds of unofficial smaller parties all around the world, the biggest and most watched are the Official pre-parties sanctioned by the EOs. It is not required to go on tour to any of these parties; the decision is entirely up to the government and how much they want to spend their strictly-defined EO imposed budget on it ($500,000 per nation). The schedule for these major ones are: * San Francisco, United States - 18 March, 2033 * Reykjavik, Iceland - 25 March, 2033 * Stockholm, Sweden - 1 April, 2033 * Goa, India - 9 April, 2033 * Perth, Australia - 16 April, 2033 * Tokyo, Japan - 30 April, 2033 * Moscow, Russia - 7 May, 2033 After being chosen, the citizens took part in a press conference outside their home and the build-up started. Depending on how early or late their national reaping was, they either stayed at their home (under close discreet surveillance), went on tour, or were transported immediately to the host country where they and the hundreds of other citizens stayed in a citizen-only village. They were allowed to have family and friends come and visit them up until the day before the citizen competed in the Battle Royal. All citizens had to arrive exactly one month prior to the first semi-final, in order for them to have enough time to train and acclimate to the surroundings. The EOs provided each citizen with a personal team that includes trainers, stylists, cooks, field specialists, etc. For the month or two that the citizens were there, they were encouraged to learn survival skills and do strength training so they could improve their survival chances (and provide a great entertainment show). The evening before the first semi-final, the Opening Ceremony took place. Comparable to the ceremonies of the Olympic Games, this one celebrated x history and culture and included many pyrotechnics, acts and performances, music, and fireworks. The Parade of Nations took place shortly afterwards, which included each citizen pulled by a high-tec chariot decorated to represent their country, surrounded by an entourage of performers showing off that country's culture and national symbols, all of which was led by their national flag. Speeches were held by the EOs and the x government, followed by citizen oaths and raising of flags. Finally, the cauldron was lit to symbolize the official start of the Battle Royale, to be extinguished only by the winner of the Grand Final themselves. Following the Opening Ceremony, all citizens went on a lockdown. They were not permitted to leave their building or have access to any outside information that could have helped them in the Arena. Citizens in semi-finals two, three, and four were not allowed to view or have any knowledge of what happens in the semi-final that occurs before theirs as well. This was to ensure that the suspense is kept and no citizen had an unfair advantage over an other. Qualification Erase During Actual ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" | style="font-weight: light; background: #FE8080;" Semi-Final 1 The first semi-final took place between June 12 and June 16. Semi-Final 2 The second semi-final took place between June 13 and June 18. Semi-Final 3 The third semi-final took place between June 14 and June 19. Semi-Final 4 The fourth semi-final took place between June 15 and June 20. Summary of the Semi-Finals File:EBR 2033 SF1Q.png| Semi-Final 1 File:EBR 2033 SF2Q.png| Semi-Final 2 File:EBR 2033 SF3Q.png| Semi-Final 3 File:EBR 2033 SF4Q.png| Semi-Final 4 Preparation for the Grand Final Live Coverage of the Grand Final Welcome to the start of the Earthvision Battle Royale 2033. In just over 5 minutes, 48 citizens representing countries from all across the globe will be raised onto their pods going into the Arena, and in what will likely be two and a half weeks, one will emerge as the sole victor. One can only imagine how nervous and anxious the competing countries' fans are, and how even more nervous the citizens must be! Day 1 (26 June) Bootaan Absimil of is killed by Ansong Gyamera of . Samuel Mihile of is killed by Ansong Gyamera of . Amissah Opuni of is killed by Ivan Lepoutre of . Day 1 Recap This was a very quiet start to the 18th Battle Royale. Only three citizens died, and one was the biggest favorite to win, Samuel of Palau! He was so dangerous in the semi-final, one thought he might win it for the tiny Pacific nation. But Ansong of Sierra Leone, a dark-horse in this race, has cemented himself early on as a citizen of which to be wary. Whether or not that will hold up in the coming days, we will soon find out. Three citizens died, 45 remain. Day 2 (27 June) Júlíus Bergthórsson of is killed by Hÿmid Tahirlü of . Bernardo Ayon of is killed by Camden Larson of . Day 2 Recap More dark horses are emerging. No one thought Camden of New Zealand would amount to anything, but here he is just getting his first kill of the Grand Final! Again, only time will tell if he lives up to expectations. Two citizens died, 43 remain. Day 3 (28 June) Lêzan Alîkar of is killed by Bernard Dobunaba of . Yana Yehorenko of is killed by Camden Larson of . Margrieta Brants of is killed by Aleksandra Høgnesen of . Penelope Komisos of is killed by Hymid Tahirlü of . Chayo Arellano of is killed by Verona Tatluz of . Julian Truan of is killed by Ethan Villepin of . Day 3 Recap That's more like it! There was much action today here in the Arena. Climbing the mountain, Lêzan of Kurdistan thought she could hide out most of the EBR and not fight, but she didn't know that Bernard from Papua New Guinea had followed her and planned to ambush her before she woke, which he did by snapping her neck. Camden of New Zealand just got his second kill, causing him to skyrocket up the leaderboard for most likely to win! Could he do it? If anyone can stop him though, its Hÿmid from Azerbaijan; the 18 year old national judo champion has been killing favorite-after-favorite this entire EBR, his latest victim being Penelope of Greece. But perhaps the biggest surprise was the death of the #3 favorite to win, Julian of Spain, who alone got 5 kills in his semi! Young Ethan of France took an opportunity to poison his food with berries he found nearby, and within five minutes the Spaniard was dead. Six citizens died, 37 remain. Day 4 (29 June) Ansong Gyamera of is killed by Tamila Freeman of . Juraj Kraljić of is killed by Tamila Freeman of . Si Bo Kyung of is killed by Sarah Situmorang of . Day 4 Recap Tamila of Bahamas came out of nowhere to get that kill against Ansong near the forest entry! He had just almost died trying to cross the rapidly-flowing river, and sat down for a breather near the forest when suddenly an arrow whizzed past his head. He jumped up in a start and turned around, and as soon as he did an arrow blazed out the forest and into his chest. He fell back in shock and pain straight into the river of which he just came out. He bled heavily as he bobbed up and down the rapids, ultimately dying of blood loss and collapsed lungs. After that, it was revealed that it was Tamila of Bahamas who shot the arrow. And rather unluckily, Juraj of Croatia stumbled upon her seconds later. Seeing what just happened and having no weapons, he ran away while Tamila gave chase. She managed to graze his thigh, causing him to fall. While on the ground, she tried pouncing on him, but rather foolishly because he was much taller and had more muscle. He pinned her down and beat her face for a good ten seconds before she was able to grab an arrow and jab it into his neck. He bled out a couple seconds later, but she paid a steep price. She was in deep pain and trouble. Many in the world doubt that she will last another day! Three citizens died, 34 remain. Day 5 (30 June) Salayish Legesse Yideg of is killed by Ivan Lepoutre of . Ethan Villepin of is mercy-killed by his ally Vera Büchi of . Tamila Freeman of dies due to untreated injuries. Day 5 Recap The world was right, and today Tamila of Bahamas died of her major injuries she received in her battle with Juraj of Croatia. Other than that, little Ethan of France had to be mercy-killed by his ally Vera of Luxembourg. The two were wandering an open field when they came under the attack of Zartash of Pakistan. She first threw a knife that hit Ethan square in between his spine and shoulder blade, making him fall to the floor. Vera turned and was tackled by Zartash, but Vera was quicker. She outfought Zartash and gave her many nasty wounds before she fled. Vera tried helping Ethan but he was in pain and couldnt move, so he begged Vera to just kill him. With a quick slash at his throat with the knife that was in his back, she did. Three citizens died, 31 remain. Day 6 (1 July) There were no events today. Day 7 (2 July) Walid Tannoudji of is killed by Camden Larson of . Zartash Bukhari of is killed by Eduard Gugunava of . Julio ten Have of is killed by Tadzoka Shaw of . Tadzoka Shaw of is killed by Cauã Vila of . Ruzna Okapiwo of is killed by Bernard Dobunaba of . Hom Lihua of is killed by Hÿmid Tahirlü of . Day 7 Recap Another exciting day! The breakout-stars of this Grand Final are definitely the younger citizens; 18 year olds Camden of New Zealand and Hÿmid of Azerbaijan have each received their third kill! Camden in the morning spotted Walid rummaging through his makeshift camp while he was out. He confronted and tackled Walid, who feebly tried to fight back, but she was too starved to do anything. Still, Camden didn't show mercy as he choked her to death. Zartash, very damaged from her confrontation with France and Luxembourg two days ago, was spotted trying to hide - injured - among some rocks near the river by Eduard of Georgia. He used the opportunity to beat her with a rock and push her, still alive, into the river to drown Cauã of Brazil also made his appearance, killing the Botswanan citizen immediately after she finished killing the young Aruban near the first slopes of the mountain. Lastly, towards around eleven at night, Hÿmid was about to sleep in a tree when rustling under him disturbed him. Hom of Taiwain was trying to climb the same tree. Grabbing his machete, he brutally cut off Hom's hand, causing her to scream and fall and land awkwardly on her spine. Paralyzed and bleeding out, she died about a half hour after the incident. Six citizens died, 25 remain. Day 8 (3 July) Strećko Timarovic of is killed by Hÿmid Tahirlü of . Utsav Dongol of is killed by Aatika Monela of . Demi Johnson of is chased down and killed by a pack of muttation foxes. Day 8 Recap Hÿmid is looking really unstoppable now. The world is buzzing about the teenaged wrestler prodigy from Azerbaijan, putting his obscure country's name on the tongues of people for probably the first time in their lives. Will he live up to the hype? Or will his and the dreams of his people be tragically crushed too soon? Three citizens died, 22 remain. Day 9 (4 July) Hÿmid Tahirlü of is killed by Ivan Lepoutre of . Day 9 Recap They are destroyed too soon! In a stunning turn of events, the number one favorite to win, and the subject of the world's attention for the past two weeks Hÿmid of Azerbaijan has just tragically been murdered! Perhaps he was overconfident, but he strutted up near the mountain, without regard for being seen or followed. Unfortunately for him, Ivan of Belgium had followed him the whole time and waited for a perfect moment. He surprised him from behind, and before Hÿmid could even comprehend what was happening or use his wrestling moves, Ivan had already used his tiny pocket knife to slit his throat. The wound was painful but not deep, and he couldve perhaps survived a bit longer if Ivan hadn't literally thrown the teen down the mountin, a couple hundred feet down rocks and stones. Hÿmid was dead when he hit the base floor of the mountain. One citizen died, 21 remain. Day 10 (5 July) Aatika Monela of is killed by Mónica Bento of . Day 10 Recap This was the only event today. Aatika was strolling through the pastures when she was caught in a foot trap by Mónica of Angola, who then proceded to finish her off. One citizen died, 20 remain. Day 11 (6 July) Cauã Vila of dies of hypothermia. Rathunga Mallawarachi of is killed by Aleksandra Hønesen of . Emelie Friesinger of dies of hypothermia. Mónica Bento of is killed by Salik Yildizoglu of . Day 11 Recap Disappointment is what all of Austria would describe their day today. The hosts and winners of the last two Battle Royales were shocked when their hometown girl, Emelie, was killed by the extreme cold the EOs decided to put on the citizens to up the amount of action. She died near the top of the mountain, alongside Cauã who was just a few hundred feet from her, yet neither of the two knew the other was there. Four citizens died, 16 remain. Day 12 (7 July) Nilima Pramanik of is killed by Aleksandra Høgnesen of . Vera Büchi of is killed by Bernard Dobunaba of . Day 12 Recap Things are really starting to heat up now that we are down to 14 citizens. No one really knows who will win, as many citizens still alive have killed a lot and are capable of finishing each other off. All that is known for sure, is that it will all come down to luck and being in the right place at the right time to have the odds in the citizen's favor. Meanwhile, the blizzard is getting more intense, with barely any intermittent sunshine. Two citizens died, 14 remain. Day 13 (8 July) Attention Citizens! There will be a feast at the Cornucopia today! Fire starters, warm clothing, and fresh food will be provided to those willing to fight for it. Zoravar Keosseian of is killed in the new bloodbath by Sarah Situmorang of . Aleksandra Høgnesen of is killed by Eduard Gugunava of . Verona Tatluz of is killed by Laron Orgill of . Draško Sirola of is slashed to death by Kuleni Tamru Ketema of . Camden Larson of is ambushed and slashed by Kuleni Tamru Ketema of . Day 13 Recap This is a huge turn of events! Many citizens who hadn't even been on camera yet for this EBR have all come out full force to show their strengths at the Feast, while many citizens that were favorites are now dead! The surprise is Kuleni of Eritrea, the poor nation who can barely afford to participate each year, who are now currently sitting as the number on favorites to win after today! She not only killed two men twice her size and muscle power at once, but one of them was Camden of New Zealand who was on track to winning it for the southern mountainous country! She slashed Draško with her newly-acquired machete, and in one swift movement, used the same one to stab Camden with as he was about to attack her; the blade went straight through his body! He seemed to have died instantly as soon as she pulled the machete out of him. Laron of Saint Lucia, the tiny island who have in 18 years never made it to the Grand Final until this year, is not only still alive but has also got a kill! Can he bring victory home to the now extremely hopeful and expectant Atlantic island? Five citizens died, 9 remain. Day 14 (9 July) Ivan Lepoutre of is killed by Eduard Gugunava of . Day 14 Recap More shock! This EBR keeps getting more wild and unpredictable. Many would have put Belgium as a for-sure victor, but he was killed by the Georgian citizen earlier this evening in the thick of the blizzard. The battle was epic, but Eduard had acquired a new curved hunting knife, while Ivan was still using a chipped and dirty pocket-knife. While Eduard did eventually end up killing Ivan with a stab to the chest, Ivan was able to get in a potentially mortal blow to Eduard's lung. One citizen died, 8 remain. Day 15 (10 July) There were no events today. Day 16 (11 July) Kuleni Tamru Ketema of is killed by Salik Yildizoglu of . Danail Stefanov of is killed by Bernard Dobunaba of . Eduard Gugunava of dies of untreated wounds sustained during his battle with Ivan of Belgium. Day 16 Recap As the blizzard intensifies, the citizens find it harder to live with extremely limited food and warmth. Kuleni of Eritrea was so desperate the she stalked Salik of Turkey to his camp, and tried to stealthily steal some food. With her machete placed down, she was unable to quickly defend herself when Salik caught her and ran up to her, putting her into a chokehold until she suffocated to death. Bernard of Papua New Guinea however is the current favorite to win, he gets his third kill and is looking extremely good to win this. The question must be asked though, can Papua New Guinea afford to host the EBR, when they can barely afford to send a participant each year? And of course, Eduard of Georgia did eventually bleed to death from his wounds he received in his battle with Ivan of Belgium two days prior. Three citizens died, 5 remain. Day 17 (12 July) Bernard Dobunaba of is killed by Salik Yildizoglu of . Sarah Situmorang of is killed by Salik Yildizoglu of . Day 17 Recap Things are getting extremely intense! Who would've figured it would be these countries in the top 3? Salik of Turkey is making a late surge in an attempt to win the EBR, but Laron of Saint Lucia has been lurking in the shadow of Salik, spying on him as the cameras have spotted him doing. Meanwhile, it seems like Ilma of Lithuania, who had been perfectly strong and capable in the semis, wants to sit this one out and win by avoiding conflict. Whose attempt will be successful? Two citizens died, 3 remain. Day 18 (13 July) Attention Citizens, the blizzard has really intensified into cyclone-like conditions. Find safety if you wish to live! Laron Orgill of is instantly frozen by a frost. Salik Yildizoglu of succumbs to the extreme cold of the storm and dies of frostbite. Day 18 Recap Ça y est! The winner of the 18th Earthvision Battle Royale is Ilma Zuteliene of , congratulations! The temperature dropped to almost -30 degrees Fahrenheit, while the wind blew at speeds of up to 90 mph! These conditions could easily kill a human within minutes, as it had done. The first to go was Laron. He happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, because as soon as the EO announcement ended, a huge instantly-freezing-to-death type of frost started to envelop the pasture region of the Arena where he happened to be at. He tried running, but the snow was too deep and slowed him down too much, and he was already too cold. He slowly stopped running and succumbed to the frost. Minutes later, the other two citizens were frantically trying to find the other, knowing that this was an EO plot to get the last remaining citizens together to fight and end the EBR already, which would also end their freezing suffering. But they never found each other. They were actually running in opposite directions. Saliz was up near the mountains, stumbling down the slopes as he desperately tried to get to safety. It never came; the snow piled on heavier and the wind just kept on increasing. Just like Laron, he slowly and slowly stopped running until he was on all fours, screaming in pain and anguish, the realization that he came so close to winning but would not even live to see who his final opponent would have been causing him distress. He crawls feebly for a bit before he finally collapsed completely onto the snow, unmoving and turning a blue-ish white mix of frostbite and ice. While this was going on, Ilma was almost facing the same situation. She happened to be lucky and had some protection from the elements by being in the forest. But it didn't help that much. She still tried running as fast as she could towards the river, hoping her final opponent would be near her. But the blizzard and wind and quickly-dropping temperature were having their effects on her. She was gasping for air, cursing, and sobbing all at once. She kept tripping in the knee-deep snow, visibility limited to only a few meters. Like Salik, she too ended up on all fours. Either out of fatigue or frustration, she slowly collapsed to her hands and knees ina fit of tears and pleas for the blizzard to end. Billions around the world watched as the Lithuanian citizen cried out in pain and anguish, thinking she was about to freeze to death. She gave up hope and curled up in a ball, still sobbing and shivering. But almost as soon as she curled up in that ball, the blizzard stopped; there was no more howling of the wind, no more snow, and the temperature had within a minute gone up to 50 degrees fahrenheit. It didn't hit Ilma what had happened at first. She still thought she was suffering. She blinked open her frosty eyes and could see the scenery - a very wintery, snowy valley. Then she heard it; the firework that signaled the death of her last oppenent Salik. Still on the floor, she looked around, confused and stunned. Had she won? How? The fact that was now a victor of the EBR didn't hit her until camera's caught her being loaded onto the helitraveller and flown to Vienna to receive expert treatment and possibly a new toe to replace the one that froze off. And just like that, with a last shot over an Austrian winter wonderland, the EBR ended. Once again congratulations to Ilma Zuteliene of Lituania, who becomes the first citizen to win the Grand Final without a single kill to her name (yet she did kill two in the semi-final), and we will see you all next year for the 19th Earthvision Battle Royale! Until then, it's goodbye. Final Standings Closing Ceremony The Closing Ceremony took place the night of July 14 and celebrated the victory of winner and winning country, and the overall success of the Battle Royale in general. There were more cultural displays, a concert, closing speeches, a montage of the most dramatic and noteworthy moments of the Battle Royale, and of course a slow-mo replay of the winning moment. Ilma re-entered the stadium to thunderous roars and applause and, along with the prime minister of Lithuania, participated in the "passing down of the torch" segment of the Ceremony. The winner of the last Battle Royale, Margret Harmann, passed down her golden laurel reef to Ilma, to be worn around his/her head as a prestigious crown for all official appearances until she must pass down the same crown to the winner of the next Battle Royale. The Prime Minister of Lithuania accepted responsibility of his nation to host next year's games, while Ilma symbolically extinguished the cauldron, signaling the end of the 18th Earthvision Battle Royale.